eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1219 (5 December 1995)
Synopsis Today should have been Arthur's day in court and as he prepared he seemed somewhat calm about the whole affair. In fact he also seemed to be bordering on a trend of somewhat optimistic behaviour which for a man in his position seemed somewhat unlikely. Nellie turned up as "moral support" although the general trend of thinking was she was just sticking her nose into matters again. All this time while the Fowlers were getting ready to go to court a reporter from The Walford Gazette was sniffing around the residents in a most annoying fashion. With the assistance of the allotment crowd he successfully dug the dirt on Arthur's affair with Christine Hewitt. In fact as far as loyalty went it seems that nobody in the square (apart from a few select individuals) possesses an ounce as when Arthur decided to go for a walk to clear his head he was forced to scurry through the streets like the proverbial social leper with the stall holders casting the most unpleasant looks all the while. Meanwhile over at the Arches Phil and Nigel repaired a car, hardly surprising as it's a garage, but the fact seemed to amaze Nigel who instantly seemed to think he had a gift for mechanics much to Phil's annoyance when Nigel decided to start dabbling in his absence. Also we saw Tiffany in tears following a bust up with her father regarding his proposed moving in of a new girlfriend. Sam promised Tiffany a room but after Grant refused to allow her to stay at the Vic. Luckily Bianca rushed to the rescue with a spare room as Ricky is in Paris. This of course struck a blow for Bianca in her ongoing war with Sam. Arthur's case came to court and Arthur was missing, hence a warrant for his arrest was issued. He was located on the allotment where he was digging a hole (please no jokes :) ). I reckon at this point he's had another breakdown of some kind as he was acting like a man in denial trying to ignore the problem. He was then led away by the police leaving Mark stood looking upset. Credits Main cast *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Tiffany Raymond - Martine McCutcheon *Nigel Bates - Paul Bradley *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Kathy Mitchell - Gillian Taylforth *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Nellie Ellis - Elizabeth Kelly *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *David Wicks - Michael French *Felix Kawalski - Harry Landis *Sam Mitchell - Danniella Westbrook *Ruth Fowler - Caroline Paterson *Bianca Jackson - Patsy Palmer *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney *Tracey - Jane Slaughter *Big Ron - Ron Tarr *Winston - Ulric Browne Guest cast * Willy Roper - Michael Tudor Barnes * Kevin - John Pickard * Lesley McManus - Gina Cameron * Mervyn Dale - Glen Davies * Mrs Stoddard - Selina Cadell * Justice of the Peace - Madeleine Newbury * Policeman - Bryan Lawrence * Usher - Patricia Samuels * Clerk - Luke Adams * Sergeant - Glynn Sweet * Keith Bygraves - Mark Haddigan * Man in Prison - Robert Turnbull Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes